The inventive concepts described herein generally relate to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a storage device supporting a byte accessible interface and a block accessible interface, an electronic system including a storage device, and a method of operating an electronic device.
Generally, embedded systems may for example use dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as main memory to run software, and NAND flash memory to store user data. DRAM provides comparably fast read and write speed and enables byte-access. However, because DRAM is volatile memory, power consumption may be substantially large due to the requirement of regular refreshing processes. Accordingly, DRAM is generally used to store software read/write (R/W) data. NAND flash memory typically supports input/output (I/O) processing in units of pages (e.g., 2 KB), and thus is generally not used to execute codes or store software R/W data. However, due to characteristics including fast R/W speed in transmitting mass data, inexpensive cost and high capacity, NAND flash memory is generally used to store user data. As such, because various memories are utilized in different ways and have different functionalities, designing a system including these various memories increases design complexity as well as manufacturing cost.